wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stéphanie
Not to be confused with Steph. Stéphanie is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort She is the first PRO in Table Tennis and has a skill of 1006. In Swordplay she is the 1st player in the 800 mark, she is at 806+ and is quite good. In Basketball, she is the second PRO class player, having Ursula and Helen by her side. Her level is around 1016+. She is decent at Cycling, coming 67th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Stéphanie is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 50 edits on "Female Miis" articles. * Her Japanese name is Sutefani. * In Swordplay Showdown', Stéphanie '''is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Purple Armor. This happens on Stage 6. * '''Stéphanie' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. * Stéphanie was listed on TVTropes, along with Emma, under the trope "Dark Skinned Blond". * Her level in all sports is above 795 and below 1035. * She appears in Cry Babies as a baby. * She is the only Swordplay Showdown opponent to wear black armor and have blue as her favorite color. * Stéphanie appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Stéphanie '''has some similarities with Emma: They both like blue, have the same skin color, have the same mouth, are both Master Miis, and are both pros in Basketball. * '''Stéphanie's name is pronounced (Stif-AH-nee). Gallery StéphanieDACotQR.JPG|Stéphanie's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-8-4.png|Stéphanie's badge. Badge-42-0.png|Stéphanie's badge. Badge-61-7.png|Stéphanie's badge. Badge-79-3.png|Stéphanie's badge. Stephanie.png|Stéphanie as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 11007713 1583754678509002 80332157 n.jpg|Another picture of Stéphanie as a rival. 20180210_072950.jpg|Stephanie and her teammates Helen and Ursula in Basketball. 20180210_072356.jpg|Stephanie in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0198.JPG|Stephanie about to play a Table Tennis match. DSC02024.JPG|Stephanie in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-24 (31).png|Stephanie playing Basketball at High Noon. Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.24.29_PM.png|Stephanie in Swordplay Showdown. IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Stéphanie with Shohei as a babysitter. 2018-08-16 (23).png|Stephanie in Cycling. Capture d’écran 2018-08-18 à 14.10.47.png|Stéphanie swap meeting with Lucia, Yoko, Oscar, Megan and Daisuke. 2018-08-27 (36).png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, and Stephanie featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Steph, Stephanie, and Kathrin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Chika, Ai, and Stephanie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miyu, Stephanie, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Stephanie as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Stephanie in Bowling.JPG Stephanie wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1943.jpg MiitopiaStéphaineImage.jpg|Stéphaine in Miitopia Stéphanie, Ashley and Luca in Chin Up Champ.png Luca, Hiroshi and Stéphanie in Chop chops.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and George participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie,_Matt_and_Pablo_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre,_Stephanie_and_Eddy_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2970.jpg Misaki, Abe, Nick and Ai participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Steph and Hiromasa participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Rin, Greg and Rainer participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Lucia and Pierre participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and Sakura participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Jackie, Shinnosuke, Theo and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Matt, Jackie and Stephanie participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Stephanie participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Gwen, Takumi, Hiromasa and Stephanie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Nick, Stephanie, George and Lucia participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Gabriele, Misaki and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Chris, Elisa, Ren and Naomi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png David, George, Yoko and Stephanie participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(110).jpg Stephanie in Golf.png Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:Double Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Blue Females Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Basketball Pros Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Opponents Badge Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Left handed